1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate to methods and devices for providing notification to intended communications subscribers.
2. Background of the Related Art
A known problem with communication systems is not being able to reach subscribers. There are many possible solutions for this, such as call forwarding, answering machines, voicemail, or automatic notification by e-mail or wireless mobile text messaging. However, these solutions have the disadvantage that it often occurs that important messages do not reach the intended subscriber promptly or at all.